


Одна сатана

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Emperor's New Groove (2000)
Genre: M/M, Mostly Dialogue, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 20:49:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13772271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: — Платье.— Туника. И вообще, это ты тут расхаживаешь с огромной вилкой.





	Одна сатана

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You Say Tomato, I Say Potato](https://archiveofourown.org/works/496674) by [misura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura). 



> Разрешение получено.  
> Бета - ольга белка

— Платье.  
— Туника. И вообще, это ты тут расхаживаешь с огромной вилкой.  
— Трезубцем. Который стреляет огнём.  
— О, как полезно. Вилка, стреляющая огнём.  
— Ну, — вставил Кронк, — она и впрямь может пригодиться. Переворачиваешь, например, мясо, а оно ещё самую малость не дошло, знаешь, как бывает. Если лопатки с собой нет. А ты можешь превратить её в лопатку?  
— ...  
— Я просто спросил.  
— Давай-ка забьём на этого неудачника и свалим в местечко повеселее. Только ты и я. Что скажешь?  
— Согласен.  
— И, может, всё же напялишь хоть какие-то штаны?  
— Иди ты знаешь куда?  
— Ты-то явно знаешь.  
— Ребята, давайте только не при детях. Ну, не при мне.


End file.
